User talk:DinoSlider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Buffybot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Paul730 (Talk) 15:13, September 11, 2010 Galaxy Quest I hadn't thought it was, but after looking it up online it appears as though it is. My mistake, I'll fix it.--OzzMan 06:34, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Great job! I just wanted to point out that you've done a great job here. I haven't been around in a few months and was afraid what I would find but its been a pleasant surprise. As the only Bureaucrat I'm elevating you to Administrator. http://buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListGroupRights. There you can see your new rights. Keep up the good work!.--Gonzalo84 00:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks! I'll try not to disappoint. DinoSlider 00:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) re: in the dark "In the Dark" I watched the ep again and you were right. Though he discusses the concept, he never mentioned the name. I guess I just thought he did. I'm gonna delete it if you haven't already. Good lookin' out and thank you. Vampire Hub! Hey Dino Slider! My name is Kate and I work for Wikia! I wanted to let you know about a "vampire project" I've been interested in. I would like to create a footer for major Vampire Wikis like True Blood, Buffy, Twilight, Vampire Diaries (and others) that all the vampire wikis can place at the bottom of the mainpage to create a sort of "vampire community." The footer would just have links to all the vampire wikis in one convenient location. I've ran it by the admin on Vampires Wiki: http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and he seems interested in the idea. I'll be talking to admins for the above wikis and I would love it if you guys were up for it. I would just create a simple template for the footer and give you the code if you like (or I can place it on the page also). I got the idea from the Anime/Manga community who utilizes for all their wikis and it works really well for them. The superhero/comics wikis do it as well. Let me know if you're interested or if you have any questions! Kate.moon 23:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Category help Hello can you explain me how to create a category? :First of all, please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). For help with categories, try the . You should be able to add a new category by adding it to a page just like existing ones. Let me know if you need further help. DinoSlider 01:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) hello Warren Mears is a Zombie in season 8, no ? Buffy is a primal in "Beer Bad" Richard Straley and the Ano-Movic clan are man-eaters because they have for rite to eat the brain of the previous husband. Hey! Ive just joined this site, its totally awesome!!! :) I come from New Zealand, what about you? I love your articles, they are very interesting. Im a huge Buffy fan, so i was wondering maybe sometime we could have a chat about it, you see theres not many Buffy fans down here. lol. thanks. Hello, I have been looking for bloopers and continuity errors that may have been missed from season 3 of angel and season 6 of buffy onward. Hi me again... Also I have already posted 2 goofs that I had seen and that had not been posted so I created a profile and posted them. hello Hi! I'm a new user, and have been getting my feet wet editing (mainly) typos and run-on sentences. Lol. I'm new to the whole wiki "scene", and i thought i'd get started with a subject i love, the buffyverse! I'm looking foward to doing what I can to help the site out, and just wanted to say greetings. Just out of curiousity, are you an administrator? As I said, I'm new to these type of sites, and I don't know how the site works, as far as moderation and such works. Is there a FAQ link that I should read to familiarize myself with? Thank you! Fiveby5 03:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, new user here Hi, I'm new to the Buffy wiki and you seem to have a pretty good grasp on what you're doing. So I have a question that I'm hoping you can answer. How do you add a reference? I was just editing the Willow Rosenberg page - Relationships section and I referenced a few episodes and had to type the full episode name as the link, rather than link it to the references below. I tried to add the episodes as a link in the references, but I couldn't figure that out either. Any help you can give me would be appreciated! Thanks. :Welcome to the wiki, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~). To add a reference, you'll need to switch to Source Mode (the button on the top right will toggle that on or off). The use the tag to inset a reference. For example, "Beer Bad" When an article has more than one reference from the source, you should add a name so they sort together in the reference list. For example, the first reference would be "Beer Bad" and all subsequent references would be :DinoSlider 01:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Profile Questions Why (and how) did you change my Profile? [[User:Kamila 064|''Ka''mila_064]] 09:51, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I have been going through the entire site cleaning up broken links. Your page had several, so I corrected them. I meant no offense. I noticed that you added the cquote template back. Did you realize that it is a Wikipedia template that doesn't exist on this site? DinoSlider 10:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I know that only Wikipedia and some comic wiki's are the only ones that use template's for bigger ". ::But sometimes I use my profile as some sort of note blok for things that are important to me and that I forget often, like how to make color template's and or < "small" > template's. ::PS Thank you for telling me about why you changed the other Things, =) although I would have wanted to know that before hand, anyway have a good day. [[User:Kamila 064|''Ka''mila_064]] 12:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::If that is the case, may I suggest that you surround your notes with the tag. That way it won't show up on the reports as a broken link. As of now, your page is back on the report. DinoSlider 23:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll do that, Ones again Thank you, for telling me how to do template nowiki and why you did that other stuff. :::I hope you'll have a good day D.S. [[User:Kamila 064|''Ka''mila_064]] 16:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) No red links ? Hi! I've just noticed that you've removed two red links at the Colin article. I am just curious: Shouldn't there be red links so that someone can write an article about a frequent stuntman who worked on several episodes? Why have you removed the links? Thanks. --Tom 05:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I do not believe there needs to be an article about this individual. There are already way too many articles about real life individuals which simply read "Person A played character B on Buffy." To further the problem, any more information starts to get less relevant and would be better served by a link to imdb or wikipedia. Other than the main players, I would discourage anyone from creating such articles when there is so much more work that needs to be done on the site. DinoSlider 23:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello everyone:) Hello fellow Buffyverse fans:). I'm grateful for the insight and obvious care and devotion that goes into this wiki. I have been reading every episode summery while watching Buffy and enjoy the details. I hope to contribute when I can :)LepkiLuvsBuffy 05:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you:) DinoSlider, I want to thank-you for the edits you have done to mine. I am new to this wiki, and appreciate the help, I certainly hope my contribution will be an asset here , and I would like feedback on my edits and suggestions on how I might improve them. Thanking you again:) Lepiki LepkiLuvsBuffy 07:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Categories purge I'd appreciate your help in purging these new categories. I don't know how to create bots, do you?--Gonzalo84 22:07, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :No, I don't know how, but I actually started looking into how to write one because of this incident. I'll let you know if I figure it out. DinoSlider 02:31, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, another category I think should be purged is "man-eater". Even the grammar itself is weird.--Gonzalo84 04:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) New mission My friend, I've got a new mission. Replacing all those gifs uploaded by Lemon with better quality jpg's. Check out Aphrodesia, Aura and Thomas and you'll see what I'm talking about. I've made some of the screenshots myself using my DVD's, but there are lots of good screenshots at screencap-paradise.com and at havestakewillslay.com/galleries/angel/ --Gonzalo84 21:30, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :On a similar note, I was going through the images to ensure they have appropriate license statements because they are required by Wikia. DinoSlider 20:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) An idea All this categories rumble have left me thinking. I think we should merge certain "human" categories: Empowered humans and non-powered humans for example, some characters develop powers, others have them for a few episodes and then lose them. Also "evil humans", which means we should have "good humans" and "neutral humans", and some characters change over the course of the series. Plus having "evil humans" means we should hve "good demons". Therefore I propose the massive effor to merge all these "human" categories into a single "Humans" category. What do you think?--Gonzalo84 04:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I think a single Humans category is a good idea. Defining good, evil, and neutral would be pretty subjective anyway. I would delete the "Neutral beings" category as well. DinoSlider 20:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Aura There was a season nine Q&A (found here) with Scott Allie where he pretty clearly says that Willow's new girlfriend is not the same Aura from Sunnydale. As such, that character's gonna need a page, and one with a unique identifying name at that. I figure Aura (San Francisco) would probably do the job for now, until more info surfaces about her (she may get a last name, for example) but, as per usual, I'd defer to you if you had another page title in mind.--OzzMan 21:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Since there is no defined naming convention, your suggestion seems as good as any. I would be tempted to use "Aura (Freefall)", but it seems likely she will continue beyond Freefall or, as you said, get a last name. Feel free to create it as "Aura (San Francisco)" for now. We can always be change it later if we want/need to. DinoSlider 21:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I agree. So far they Allie has mentioned it was an unintended coincidence, it may be resolved in-universe later o maybe not. So far let's split the articles, create a disambiguation page and see how it goes.--Gonzalo84 16:36, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Style guide Thinking about the character categories. I came up with them because several Big Bads had no "organization", at least not a named one (The First, Glory), but I still wanted to group all the minions and related articles. And if Big Bads get their own categories, why not the heroes as well?. But I agree that the first name basis is confusing. --Gonzalo84 22:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Deleted redirect I think this redirect should remain, the character was usually referred as "Woody" during the episode.--Gonzalo84 04:56, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I have no problem with that. DinoSlider 06:06, September 22, 2011 (UTC) CSS classes Since it seems only admins can alter the style sheets for the site (as it should be), is it possible to add the "font-weight: normal;" definition to the forthcoming CanonColor and NonCanonColor classes (for use on the Chronology page? That way we can just use the standard wiki markup within table cells for formatting. Right now, all of the table cells are displaying entirely in bold type, and I cant find a simple way to override that setting (short of making explicit span tags within a cell — which is certainly doable, but probably a bit intimidating). Tohubohu (my site) 17:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Done. DinoSlider 01:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) One more additional request — is it possible to add the CanonColor and nonCanonColor definitions to the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page as well as the MediaWiki:Common.css page? That way it'll show up for people using the new Wikia layout. (And as a side note, now that my idiocy in table creation has been corrected, it's probably not necessary to explicitly define "text-weight:normal;" in the style.) Thanks! Tohubohu (my site) 21:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Done and done. I actually imported common.css into the wikia.css file so we don't have similar problems in the future. DinoSlider 03:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Careful with your signatures!--Gonzalo84 09:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean? DinoSlider 14:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool Infobox A project I'm working on. It's not close to being done... yet. But it should be done soon. Do you like it? Annasean51 00:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Where will it be used? DinoSlider 00:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know, I'm just going to give up on it. I don't want to start a war. Annasean51 00:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I wasn't trying to start a war, I was just curious. Seriously, what was your idea for it? DinoSlider 01:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I thought I was going to get banned! Whoops. I just thought the character infobox needed a change. A little shift in a new direction, know what mean? Annasean51 01:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Ban you for creating a template? Hardly. I do have one request: When you are ready, please present your idea on the Central Discussion page before you start implementing it on pages. Thanks, DinoSlider 01:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Category: criminals We already have human criminals... is this for demons as well?? :Forget to sign your name? I "renamed" Human Criminals to just Criminals. I saw no need to draw a distinction, especially since the list already contained Vampires and Slayers in addition to just plain Humans. DinoSlider 00:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Damn! I forgot to sign! I've seen what you've done and agree 100%. Should we add Buffy? What with the robbery of the swiss bank and the nazi gold.--Gonzalo84 03:29, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your suggestions, though I'm not quite sure how to do that. I spent about a half hour trying to find the right place and it wasn't very clear. Any help would be appreciated. Preston picture Some years ago there was on the web a promotional photo of Preston (Jason Winer), quite similar in format and style to the one of Knox. I downloaded it but my CPU was stolen and I still haven't found it. If you know what I'm talking about I'd like to recruit you for this little scavenger hunt. --Gonzalo84 22:42, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :So far this was the best I could find: http://www.cityofangel.com/characters/images/others/season4/preston.jpg :: Actually that is a cropped screenshot of Preston when he greets Lorne. Its gonna be hard and I think you'll probably end up finding what I found. BTW, do you know what demon was this one?: http://christopherburdett.com/images/makeup-effects/hideous-demon-large.jpg --Gonzalo84 16:24, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Thank you. I will. Disambigs I was trying to put together something to ensure that all disambiguation pages would be removed from the orphans listing (as sometimes MW seems to hiccough and not respect links coming in from user space). I put together a list based on your "Temp" listing and put together a Links to disambiguating pages/DPLcouple of short DPL queries to automatically generate a listing of anything that is missing from the first list. Of course, it was at this point that I discovered that the DPL extension hasn't been installed on the Buffyverse wiki. Gotta love it. Anyhow, if this is something that might be useful for you to use, it might be worth requesting that DPL be installed on the wiki (lots of other cool things can be done with it), and if it isn't something worthwhile, feel free to remove it from the wiki. -- sulfur 15:27, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a pretty good idea to me. DinoSlider 13:30, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Fanon articles Man, don't be shy about deleting those fanmade original characters articles that have been popping up in the past weeks. There are days in which I can't check in (jobs, dates and stuff).--Gonzalo84 19:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for fixing Real Me! I tried to add something, and all of a sudden, everything was gone! Really sorry and thanks for fixing it! Another discussion Please, head over to Anti-Slayer Movement, I'd like to know your opinion.--Gonzalo84 01:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey DinoSlider, Thanls for offering your help! I appreciate it. This dude named Gonzalo84 said i had to properly use a quote template... I'm not sure what he means. Can you point me in the right direction? Hiya Hey DinoSlider, Thanls for offering your help! I appreciate it. This dude named Gonzalo84 said i had to properly use a quote template... I'm not sure what he means. Can you point me in the right direction? :Welcome. First, remember to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~}. For quotes, you should use the template. The syntax is this: Replace 1 with the actual quote, 2 with the character who said it, and 3 with the episode title. For example, . Try it out. You can use the preview button to see what it looks like before you publish it. DinoSlider 21:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Reference question I noticed you've been revising articles to incorporate the ref function and I was wondering why. I'm not being belligerent here, it's just that I was under the impression that the ref function was used for external sources, whereas links to other Wikia pages are used in the articles themselves to facilitate access to them. I personally prefer the latter, and it's also how it's done on all of the Wikias I've worked on. Could you clear this up for me? Thanks, Damaijin 07:40, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Since this wiki is written from an in-universe perspective (see this discussion for additional info), the reference tags provide the best way to cite episodes or other out-of-universe sources. This was established before I started editing this wiki and most of the edits that I make are meant to make the site more consistent. DinoSlider 12:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::The reference function is inspired in the style of Wookiepedia, IMO, the prime example of consistency a wiki should aspire to reach.--Gonzalo84 14:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Standalone issues That they are standalones doesn't mean they shouldn't be in italics I think.--Gonzalo84 02:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Published works are italicized. Parts of published works are quoted. For example, the title of a book of short stories is italicized, but the titles of the stories themselves are quoted. The grey area starts when one of those short stories is then published independently. In the case of "Always Darkest", it was one of four stories published under the title MySpace/Dark Horse Presents #24. DinoSlider 02:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh alright... but what abotu "The Chain"? The Chain WAS a standalone publication.--Gonzalo84 05:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't revert that change. It looks fine to me. DinoSlider 05:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::It just dawned on me that this is a good example of that grey area. When referring to the standalone publication, it is The Chain, but referring to the story published in The Long Way Home, it is "The Chain". I suppose one could also argue that Season Eight #5 is the publication and "The Chain" is the lone story contained within it. DinoSlider 13:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::That's kind of confusing. In Wookiepedia ever single issue gets its own article instead of humongous articles for the TPB. The Chain first came out alone, I dont know if then it was published as part of The Long Way Home TPB. IMO standalones should get their own articles and if collected then an article for the collection listing the issues, but not just a lone article.--Gonzalo84 16:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::For example: with two-part episodes, each part gets its own article; comics should follow the way. I've seen the articles and they are kind of messy, just long summaries that barely even link to the subjects they mention. And the cover galleries are kind of messy, when storylines are just beggining